Bonding
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: In the next part of the it's real this time series, major couple break-up, suicide attempted, Isabella and Claudia try to bond plus Brenda Barrett comes back....Songs are from Lady Gaga....This will be the first of two dark versions...
1. Chapter 1

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

Part One

**_This story is going to be a lot more darker then the others..._**

"I can't believe that Avatar was sold out, I mean it's been in the box office forever." Michael said and then paused to turned to Isabella who gave him a kiss. He knew that she has a certain influence on the jackal and just making sure certain church groups filled up the movie theater….

"Are you going to see your mother tomorrow?" Michael asked and Isabella just gave him a look. "I know Claudia is…" Michael said and Isabella responded, "Unique? Bitchy.." Michael talked to her about the good side of her and the fact that Jason thought she was good enough to save her life. Isabella ensured him that she will try and then Sam came in with a rather bored Jason. "What movie did you see? You saw the Last Song, did you?" Sam asked and Isabella shook her head. "Jason, should we have a talk with Spinelli later?" Michael asked and Jason shook his head. Sam offered them a ride back and Isabella knew she forgot something as she ran back to the theater…She saw Maxie kissing someone who wasn't Spinelli…..

Jason took Sam and he took off her pants then her thigh-high boots they started making out like fools on the couch…Since Jason saw The Last Song , Sam had to wear the boots for the second time this week…The one good thing coming from Sonny's arrest and she wore them way better then Claudia because Sam was short

What they didn't know was that someone was watching thanks to a bug in the room and that someone was Jason's ex-girlfriend Claudia. Claudia belief was that Jason should be hers and no one else but in a way if he stayed with her. What would have happened with Isabella? However, Claudia kept looking and closed her eyes with the ends of her fingertips wet. Everything that Jason was doing to Sam, Claudia was doing to herself. Jason gave her passion and so much other things that she believes no one can even conceive. At this point, right now Claudia can't be told it can't be or anything because she was in control and so after that she switch back to Gabriel and had so more fun…

As Claudia was done and fixed herself up. She kept trying to figure out who did she want more, what could her fingers do that even one of these guys can't? So far it was tie…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonding**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

The following night, It was awkward, to say the least. Having only been able to try and get to know each other over the sounds of gunshots, Claudia and Isabella decided to try things the old-fashioned way: by sitting down to lunch and really talking. Too bad neither of them really had anything to say.

They were eating lunch at the dining room at the Metro-Court. They had been there for almost forty-five minutes, and the only words they had exchanged were pleasantries such as, "Nice weather we're having" or "I love your shoes." Despite their similar personalities and complicated history, neither of them could think of anything to talk about that wouldn't end up in unpleasant bickering."So," said Claudia, picking at what was left of her salad. She doubted she could do this. "See any good movies lately?" Claudia asked and Isabella shrugged. "I saw The Last Song with Michael. It was pretty good. Michael wanted to see Avatar but it was….sold out.." Claudia couldn't get why it would be sold out…She paused and said, "Spinelli." Isabella smiled a little and Claudia like that but then Isabella told her what movie they really saw.

Claudia almost gagged. "I can't believe you actually paid to see that movie. You do realize that, by you buying a ticket, you're paying Miley Cyrus?" Isabella just looked at her. "What's wrong with that? I think she's really talented."What's your favorite television show. And if you say Hannah Montana, I swear to God--""Don't get your panties in a bunch," quipped Isabella, setting her fork down. "I'm not seven. I watch Gossip Girl. And The Hills. You know, regular teenage stuff but I love Bones and can't do without Castle…" Claudia couldn't believe that her daughter, her flesh and blood, was into these types of movies and shows. Where was the bad girl that had helped at the shoot-out the other day? Did she only come out when weapons were drawn? "We're not going to agree on anything, are we?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Isabella shook her head. "Probably not. So why even bother?"Claudia was taken aback. "Because I'm your mother, and I think we should try and move past this. There has to be something." Isabella rolled her eyes. This was a waste of her time. She could be hanging with Kristina or working out at the gym, or be with Michael. But no. She was stuck here with the disagreeable mother that she didn't even want. "Look, I appreciate that you're trying to get to know me. But you're a few years too late. So, can we just agree to disagree and move on with our lives, separately? We just don't fit together. Don't make a big deal about it.""But it is a big deal," Claudia insisted. "I'm your mother. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you go out into the world without my guidance or support." said Claudia with an eye roll. "You are acting like such a bitch, you would give Kate Howard and her little assistant a run for her money….

Isabella then remembered…"Wait!" Claudia paused and Isabella responded, "Don't refer to me in the same breathe as that….I saw her little assistant kissing…." As Isabella said the name, Claudia sat back down and said, "When? Oh my God, Spinelli is a good kid, he doesn't deserve that…" Isabella and Claudia went back and forth trashing the hell of Kate's magazine… "I want to tell Spinelli. I mean I told Michael…Spinelli as done everything for her from what I heard." Claudia then lean back… "You want to make Maxie pay." Claudia said and Isabella had this feeling she was about to go to the dark side…I mean Isabella has been to the dark side but never to the CLAUDIA SIDE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

Part Three

Carly watched from the other side of the dining room while Claudia and Isabella had lunch. She couldn't believe it when Michael had said that Claudia was Isabella's mother. Carly liked Isabella and she just couldn't imagine her being the spawn of a she-devil like Claudia. Carly didn't know what to do. Isabella and Michael were getting more and more serious by the day. In fact, Carly wouldn't be surprised if they got married a little while down the road. That would mean Claudia would be in her life forever

Brenda Barrett walk back into her town and stayed in the brushes as she was looking at Isabella…As Isabella sense someone Michael drove up…Isabella sat on the bumper of his car and decided to talk and make out

"Just get my daughter to school…"Gabriel said and Isabella responded, "Dad I'm a grown woman besides when I turned eighteen because I passed my Chinese boxing class I get a B.M.W thanks to my inheritance from my grandmother…" Gabriel knew she had a point

Isabella and Michael drove into school. They would the unpopular couple because of the spin mill rumors that Kiefer told. "Look honey everyone hates us." Isabella said and so as they walked in. They would met by Kristina and Cyrus. "I don't like that I play football for this school and they love Kiefer that he could walk on water." Cyrus said and Michael responded, "Didn't you know that?" Cyrus gave him that look and Michael shot him one back. Isabella told about what she saw at the movies and Michael agreed they had to find a woman to kick Maxie out of the picture…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

Part Four

So as they walked into the class of creative writing there was Helena…Picture a woman with blonde hair and light make-up with holy jeans and heeled boots with a soft look in her eyes. "Good morning everyone…" Mercury said and then told them to talk about there homework. "Now Ms. Petersen is no longer here and so the assignment was to find a song that reflects you…So let's start with Cyrus." Helena said. As she looked at the cheat sheet of the seating chart…

He talked about the song he chose was Around the Way Girl…He told them about Kristina and how she wasn't afraid to show her scars but could be very laid back without laid back….Also very jealous if she wanted to be….

"My question is that in the song, James Todd Smith talks about three other girls that he's shouting out too…Who would be those girls and why?" Helena asked and Cyrus responded, "My mother because if she never was there, I think Kristina would kick me to the curve. I think it would be her mother Alexis because she's a very strong woman and then it would be my sister who passed away…None of them exes could compare…"

Then some boy send a harsh comment about Kristina and Kiefer which got the responds of Miss Mercury saying for him to go to the Principal's office. It was Kristina who was up and her song was very different…Coming Out of the Dark…Kristina felt scared talking about her past with Kiefer which is why she picked that song…

"Everyone here thinks Kiefer was a great guy but he hit me and did over and over again…If it wasn't for my family, my bff, Cyrus and Michael I wouldn't think I would get through…So the song Coming out of the Dark…" Kristina said and then Michael told about the song For You from the Calling and it was about Isabella… Isabella responded with, I want to know what love is and she talked about her new friends and the mother she just found out she had. So Miss Mercury made a surprised that everyone must make a narrative video of the one person that makes them think of those lyrics the most…..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonding**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Kristina and Cyrus was in his room being together with no pressure of having sex and as she was on top…She was sweet and he went along with her. It was then that Kristina stopped and Cyrus stopped with her..**_

"_**I'm so sorry…" Kristina said and Cyrus hugged her. "I have been with you for a year and you think I'm not going to stay around. That's not what love is.." Kristina told him about the dream of Kiefer and how when they had sex for the first time she was dressed very provocative…She told him how he would slapped her around and say I'm sorry then rotate from doing this back and forth…**_

_**During Isabella's trip there was something no one knew that Kristina was very depressed at times and then very unfocused but full of energy…When the dreams come in, in the morning it would take everything to get out of bed and then there was this one time…..**_

_**Kristina saw Sam's boots that she was taken before the date and at first she shake it off then looked at it…She saw an image of Kiefer dragging her along and forcing her to do things..**_

_**While he kept screaming that he was sorry over and over again while she perform for him. Kristina thought what they did to him was enough but the scars are still there and so she went out then looked all grown-up as Kiefer suggested to Cyrus. Cyrus knew what was going on and Kristina threw a fit at first she was creepy happy and then angry that he was rejecting her….Cyrus is still around as he held her right now…He promised never to tell about that night to anyone neither Isabella or Michael**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

_**Author's note: Speechless belongs to Lady Gaga**_

Part Six

As Jackal was getting his usual a little girl ran in front of him and he got out of the way… "Lila!" the woman yelled and the blonde walked out as Lila stopped. "You should wait for me always!" Helena said and Lila stood there as she said hi to the Jackal. Lila was a very friendly child and Helena looked up to see this very adorable guy… "She runs first and thinks…later.." Helena said and the Jackal responded, "She seems to gleam energy for a eight year old…" "I'm nine thank you very much…" Lila said and Helena responded, "Rude…" "Sorry…" Lila said and so she sat down. "She's very vocal…" Helena said and not since Maxie did a woman captive him. Helena and the Jackal didn't know what to say to each other…Then the ring-tone went off

Will you ever talk again

Oh boy, why are you speechless?

You left me speechless, so speechless…

As Helena got the phone and then awkwardly said goodbye…Claudia looking in saw this interaction and so first she talk with Spinelli. Just talked about Maxie and him how they are planning the real wedding. As Claudia was trying her best not to explode with **"That dirty whore is cheating on you.." **Claudia left and Isabella went after some alone time with her guy went to the mall with Kristina.

As they would talking, there was Maxie with Matt. "Oh my God!" Kristina yelled and Isabella silenced her friend… Isabella then had a wicked plan, Matt had to take a call and Isabella told Kristina to wait. She bump him then took his wallet. Isabella still smiling decided that tonight Matt was going to jail….

The next morning as Claudia did some digging about Helena she had a surprising call from Isabella and she turned on the news to find Matt Hunter arrested with being with a hooker last night and Maxie was on the news following him out of the house…The camera would told to be there at that time for some reason…. Claudia know believes that trigger happy daughter she has was alive and well.

"Claudia, I want you not to blow this chance…" Isabella said and then hung up…

That was so cryptic that Claudia had to take a minute to shake it off and then looked at the file on Helena then found that Lila was her adoptive mother, her real mother was Brenda Barrett…Why did Claudia get this hunch to dig up about Helena?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

**Part Seven**

**Two days ago….**

Gabriel asked Claudia to come over and so after catching up. Claudia told him that she plans big things and told him about a club she's opening.. **The illegal car racing plus other "businesses on the side"…That was on a need to know basis**... Gabriel then dropped a bomb that he wanted Claudia to know that Isabella has a half-sister. Claudia then let him have it by not telling Isabella about this. **How did she think of Helena? **She was about to called Isabella and talk to her about planning Maxie's downfall, she was going to trust Gabriel would tell Isabella first.. Claudia picture a moment where Isabella would come to her and bitch about it drawing them a little closer….Then she will call her Mini-Me…Anyway, as she was looking through the caller I.D. she saw a number from a Helena Mercury…

**At Sonny's house(Present)**

Carly came in to see Sonny and then… "So how would you feel about Claudia as a mother-in-law?" Carly asked and Sonny responded, "The kids aren't that serious." "Sonny they are. Isabella and Michael they are cute and they are becoming that sickening couple I would make fun of in high school…" Carly said and Sonny responded, "Michael deserves this." "I know…Did you hear about Patrick's brother he got arrested by a hooker? I wandered what Claudia was doing last night." Carly said and Claudia came in. "If my kid had come in and heard that.." Claudia yelled and Carly who knew that was wrong told Claudia that just because there kids are together that doesn't mean she has to like her. Claudia counter about her kid having good taste because of Michael and it sucks that her mother is a bitch…As they would about to exchange more upbeat comments. Sonny got in the middle. Claudia wanted to talk about a couple of spots she wants to run and giving the nice divorce settlement wanted to make sure it wasn't going to interfere with business. Carly was out of the room…..You would think after so many years of marriage that might get old


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonding**

**By**

**WhoAmI2010**

**Part Eight**

**Helena was playing the piano as Lila was sitting watching her…**_Helena was a very talented musician at one point till after the….So with an audience of one, she performed a song for her…_

_**Here I am making more music **_

_**I'm waiting for the other shoes to drop.**_

_**Thinking about when I'm going to stop.**_

_**It was another empty kiss.**_

_**In a cage they throw rocks to hit me. **_

_**I'm bruise, I'm broken, I cry to sleep. **_

_**I don't want to be lonely at top. **_

_**I don't want them waiting for me to drop. But that's the life I live. **_

_**I need something out there to give. **_

_**Maybe it could return back to me **_

_**I was the blind wanted to see. **_

_**I don't want to be lonely at top.**_

_**I don't want them waiting for me to drop.**_

_**I was split so many different ways. **_

_**I didn't know who I was for days. **_

_**It's when I came back out.**_

_**My sanity was in doubt.**_

_**You took your shots at me. **_

_**You thought I was going to flee.**_

_**I don't want to be lonely at top.**_

_**I don't want them waiting for me to drop. **_

_**But that's the life I live **_

_**I need something out there to give. **_

_**Maybe it could return back to me **_

_**I was the blind now I can see. **_

_**I don't want to be Lonely At the top**_

_Brenda clapped as Helena took her bows. "When did you think of this song?" Brenda asked and Helena told her about still wanting to be in the limelight…_

_Helena was a gifted musician very much like her last name she took after the late Freddie Mercury and then she met her teacher. The sick fuck praised her and one afternoon raped her then beat into her that it was her fault and that he was going to make sure she never makes it unless she became a whore…._

_He pimp her with false promises…What she knew about him would only served as revenge and a way for him to get back at her. Yet she love how rough he was with her because of no father. She understood that abuse is okay as long as he said, "I'm sorry." _

_Kristina walked to the parking lot and was very depressed today because she had to go to the library and that means school. As she walked in and sat down. She started reading some books and just didn't want to do it. She threw the books off the table in anger and then sat in the bathroom for a while because if she went home now it would mean something was wrong. She called Lainey and then asked to see her. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonding**

**By**

**WhoAmI2010**

**Part Nine**

**Kelly's **

Spinelli was very sad because Maxie fess up about cheating on him again and Helena walked to him. Spinelli smiled a little and Helena tried to make conversation. "Have you ever trusted someone and they just keep hurting you?" Spinelli asked and Helena responded, "Oh yeah. His name was Jerk as I called him. He was a teacher and he decided I should grow up soon. What happened?" Helena looked down and saw the right wrist had blood dripping out as he passed out….Helena found something to tied the wrist and covered it up as best as she can…She called for him to please wake up…

**You know that I want you…**

**You know that I need you…**

**I want a bad…a bad romance…**

Helena threw off every reason why she was at Kelly's because this guy was a mirror image of herself a few years ago. He needed to go to the hospital…Helena knew what it felt like to be in love with someone who thinks abuse is love…

**Bad romance is from Lady Gaga**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonding

By

WhoAmI2010

Part Ten

**Hospital…**

As Isabella and Sam picked up Kristina from the shrink she was seeing…Kristina downplayed was going on in her head right now just to make sure no one would but no one would blamed her. They had heard a flat-line and they ran in to see Spinelli was near death because of the blood he lost…..Kristina had laughed about nailing Matt beforehand but as she looked at Isabella. She knew Isabella gets a little crazy about protecting people but to see Isabella's face know…As Sam went to called Jason. Kristina pulled Isabella to the side. "I didn't know this was going to happened." Isabella said and Kristina responded, "You didn't want this…Maxie told him…If Spinelli caught him with a television this would have happened." Isabella felt guilty and so Kristina went home with Isabella. Her dad couldn't know what happened because of the laws she broke but Michael found out..

"It was just Spinelli was there for Jason when you would in a coma and for Maxie to hurt him again. I went a little psycho." Isabella said and Michael hugged for a minute then said, "So you get a little crazy. Spinelli is going to be fine and Kristina is right…This would have happened even if you didn't do that.." Isabella then gave Michael a kiss and for the next hour share there fifth time in the religious sense….

**Hospital **

Helena was on the phone.. "I got held up in the hospital, a real good guy almost ended his life for a slut named Maxie Jones. Is Lila okay? I don't think Gabriel knows she's here…" Helena said and after they finished talking. The next ring tone was Somebody's watching me and that's a default ringtone for an unknown caller…

"Hello." Helena said and all she heard was, "Look to your right." Helena turned and there was Claudia….Claudia hung up the phone and said this, "We have something in common…" So they both dance around the subject and then Claudia stepped on the toes.

"What's going to stop me right now to tell my daughter that she has a step-daughter?" Claudia asked and Helena buckle then said, "Lorenzo Alcazar has been following Brenda ever since faking his death…That's why I adopted Lila to make it so Lorenzo doesn't touch her to get to Brenda Barrett." Claudia then shook her head because that reason sounds familiar. "So everyone decided to keep that from my daughter. I'm glad Gabriel told her about me, why not just give her to Gabriel?" Claudia asked and Helena gave her a reason that Claudia didn't like. "So this little bitch named Brenda Barrett has come into town and could blow everything away just because she forgot to tell the father of my child to wear a condom. Lila is Brenda and Gabriel's child plus Isabella's half-sister.." Claudia said and Helena confirmed it.

Claudia told Helena people are watching and not to blow town. Claudia then drove back to Sonny's house and as she walked in there. Carly who was about to go upstairs to get Michael for his brother's tournament. Claudia saw Isabella's car stashed and so Claudia used a short cut to cut Carly off at the pass. She ran into Isabella who was half-naked and told her to duck out while she talked to Carly… Michael sneak around and Claudia motion to him where Isabella was.. Michael made an excuse then duck out. Claudia told Carly what she had found out and Carly turned from saying it was bullshit to believing her…"That bitch almost caused me my marriage." Carly said and Claudia responded, "That bitch could cause my daughter's life. You got to tell Jason."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonding **

**By**

**WhoAmI2010**

**Part Eleven**

_**One Day and a half later, As Jason and Sam would walking out of the elevator talking about what Carly had told them they stopped and saw they would near Spinelli's room…."We almost lost him Jason.'" Sam said quietly but had a ring of sadness in her voice that signal how hard she would have took it if the Jackal had died.. **_

"_**What was Maxie thinking? Three times…" Sam said and Jason responded, "I have kill people and did a lot of things but to go back to the same person three times and still have your heart opened. I envy Spinelli for trying." Sam smiled and razzed him for saying that…**_

_Helena may not have known Spinelli well, but that didn't mean she couldn't extend kindness towards him. She walked into his room nervously, expecting him to be asleep. But he wasn't. In fact, he was wide awake, and seemed to brigten up when her presence filled the room. "The Jackal's savior has come to wish him well," said Spinelli, a small and weak smile appearing on his face. Helena returned the grin. "How are you doing?""Much better, thanks to you," said Spinelli. "I'm not quite sure what it was that drove to commit such an awful act, the worst sin one could offend. It was you who saved the Jackal from death by his own hand, and I am forever in your debt because of it."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonding _

_BY_

_WhoAMI2010_

_Part 12Helena blushed. "You're not in my debt. I just didn't want anything bad happening to you. You are to sweet of a man to die right now. You'd be taking away a great adventure from a whole lot of girls." The Jackal paused and said softly, "But the Jackal does not desire multiple maidens. He only desires one."Helena felt her stomach start to twist in hormonal knots. After her "Bad Romance," she'd never thought she'd be able to love again. But she was and she couldn't be more thrilled about it. Spinelli was perfect in every way that mattered. She knew it just by seeing him…"When do you get out?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation friendly and normal. "The Jackal should be discharged today," he said happily. Helena smiled. "That's great!"Spinelli was about to say something more, when someone else entered the room. His face immediately dropped. Helena turned around to see who was in the doorway, and the ecstatic knots in her stomach turned to ones of doom and gloom."Spinelli," said Maxie, walking in and ignoring Helena's presence. "How are you?" _

_"The Jackal should make a full recovery, no thanks to the Bad Blonde One," said Spinelli, not meeting his former girlfriend's eye. Maxie was taken aback by his comment. "You haven't called me the Bad Blonde One in years," she said. "What's wrong?"Helena couldn't believe how stupid this bitch was thinking that Spinelli was going to take being cheated on again. "He tried to kill himself because of you!" Helena shouted, unable to keep it in any longer. "He loved you with all his heart, and you just threw it all away! How could you ever think of cheating on a man who would die for you, who would treat you with every ounce of respect you deserve?"Spinelli's heart was uplifted when he heard Helena stand up for him so. Maxie just stood there in shock. "Who the hell are you? I have been there for the Jackal…" Maxie was about to say and Helena turned her gaze to Maxie.. "Please go, Evil One," said Spinelli. "The Jackal no longer desires your presence."Maxie looked between Helena and Spinelli, her heart breaking. How could this be happening? Yes, she had cheated on Spinelli, but that had been a mere lapse in judgment. She still loved him. "He said walk bitch" said Helena, folding her arms defiantly. Maxie looked between them one more time before finally leaving. Spinelli looked over at Helena, gratitude filling his eyes. "You are the Jackal's guardian angel. Therefore, I shall call you the Angel." As Helena paused for a second and looked over to the Jackal. Maxie was devastated and walked in a trance then saw Sam and kept walking off. Jason and Sam visited with Spinelli as Helena just watched them happy to see there friend alive and well…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonding_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010Part Thirteen_The following morning Isabella didn't like the vibe she was getting in this room. It was strange, awkward, uncomfortable, and confusing. Claudia and Gabriel were both sitting on the living room couch, a great deal of distance between them. Isabella's teacher, Miss Mercury, was there, with who Isabella assumed was her daughter, a cute little girl who looked to be about nine. There was another woman in the room, a brunette, who Isabella had never met before. She had no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure she wanted to."Honey I want you to bear with me?" Isabella looked around the room and saw Claudia's eyes which matched how she felt right at that moment after listening to the trail end of what her father said..…"I'm not making any promises," said Isabella. "Look, here's how it is," said Claudia, getting straight to the point. Isabella had a right to know about her family, and she wasn't going to let Gabriel beat around the bush and prolong such an important revelation. "This woman here is Brenda Barrett. She used to date your dad, and I use that word lightly. I mean…" Claudia said and as she was about to finished but realize that Brenda's daughter was sitting there then stopped. Isabella looked over at Brenda. She seemed nice enough, but what did she have to do with anything? "Okay, so what?" Helena picked up on that and looked to Isabella then made the connection…

"Lila is her daughter," said Miss Mercury. "Which would make her your sister. Well, your half-sister." Both Isabella and Lila's eyes widened in shock as the news was revealed. Isabella didn't know where to start. She looked at Gabriel. "Again, seriously? Can you really not keep it in your pants for five seconds? And at least use a condom! I mean, what are you, an animal?" She turned to Helena. "And what do you have to do with any of this?""She agreed to adopt Lila to keep her safe," said Brenda, speaking for the first time. "A man named Lorenzo Alcazar is after me, and I didn't want him getting to Lila. So I asked Helena to take care of her, and she's done a very good job." Helena smiled at the compliment. Little Lila was still confused."Mommy?" she asked, looking up at Helena. Helena patted her adopted daughter's little blonde head, saying, "I know it's a lot, sweetie. But Mommy still loves you. We'll get through this together. And guess what? You have a big sister to play with now." She looked over at Isabella eagerly then Isabella walked to her little sister as if it was natural.. "My name is Isabella. You could call me Izzie or dizzy.." Isabella said and Lila smiled then chant the word dizzy. Isabella wanted her to do that. Isabella with Brenda's permission exit the room as they did that Claudia looked on and saw one trait they had in common was to protect thy sibling.


End file.
